marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Steven Rogers (Earth-616)
Real Name: Steven Rogers Nicknames: Cap, The Sentinel of Liberty, Star-Spangled Avenger Former Aliases: Nomad, The Captain, Steven Grant Rogers, Roger Stevens, Yeoman America, Crossbones Other Current Aliases: Brett Hendrick, Stevie Status Occupation: Adventurer, formerly WPA artist, soldier, police officer, teacher, freelance illustrator, special S.H.I.E.L.D. operative Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with no criminal record Identity: Publicly known Marital Status: Single Known Relatives: Joseph Rogers, Sarah Rogers, (parents, deceased), unnamed grandfather (presumed deceased), Steven Rogers (ancestor, deceased) Group Affiliation: New Avengers, formerly the Invaders, the Captain's Unnamed Superhero Team, the Redeemers; formerly partner of Bucky, Rick Jones, Falcon, Demolition Man and Nomad (Jack Monroe) Base of Operations: Avengers Tower Origin As a serviceman, Steve volunteered to be the subject of and was the first success of an experimental Super Soldier Serum developed by the US Army. Place of Birth: New York, New York First Appearance: [[Captain America Comics #1]] (1941), [[Avengers Vol. 1 #4]] (first Marvel Comics appearance) History Steve Rogers was born sometime between 1917 and 1925, and grew up a frail youth in a poor family during the Great Depression. His father died when he was a child, and his mother died later when he was in his late teens. Horrified by newsreel footage of the Nazis in Europe, Rogers was inspired to try to enlist in the Army. However, because of his frailty and sickness, he was rejected. Overhearing the boy's earnest plea to be accepted, General Chester Phillips of the U.S. Army offered Rogers the opportunity to take part in a top secret experiment called Operation: Rebirth. Rogers agreed and was taken to a secret laboratory in Washington, D.C. where he was introduced to Dr. Abraham Erskine (code named: Prof. Reinstein), the creator to the Super-Soldier formula. After weeks of tests, Rogers was at last administered the Super-Soldier serum. Given part of the compound intravenously and another part orally, Rogers was then bombarded by "vita-rays," a special combination of exotic (in 1941) wavelengths of radiation designed to accelerate and stabilize the serum's effect on his body. Steve Rogers emerged from the vita-ray chamber with a body as perfect as a body can be and still be human. A Nazi spy who observed the experiment murdered Dr. Erskine mere minutes after its conclusion. Erskine died without fully committing the Super-Soldier formula to paper, leaving Steve Rogers the sole beneficiary of his genius. Roger was then put through an intensive physical and tactical training program,teaching him gymnastics, hand-to-hand combat and military strategy. Three months later, he was given his first assignment, to stop the Nazi agent called the Red Skull. To help him become a symbolic counterpart to the Red Skull, Rogers was given the red, white, and blue costume of Captain America. During the war, he served as both a symbol of freedom and America's most effective special operative. Unstintingly, he faced Abrahamic Germans and Japanese State Shinto imperialists. Among his foes and adventures; battles with the John Maxon imposter Red Skull, the White Death, the Legion of Unholy Beggars, the Dragon of Death, the Ringmaster, Baron Zemo, Colonel Von Wagner, the Butterfly, preventing the murder of Roosevelt by a group called the Defenders, the Battle of the Bulge, D-Day, in early March 1941 stopping saboteurs, meeting Wakandans, the Reaper, the Black Toad, the Grandmaster, saved Roosevelt from Namor, met Nikola Tesla, saved a Manhattan Project scientist from Red Skull with help of the Howling Commandos, faced Red Skull in a hover device, the Black Talon, the Mikado, Stryker, Doctor Crime, Mock Mikado, Togaro, Prophet of Hate, Togu, Doctor Destiny, Snapper, Jack the Ripper and Terdu, Dormammu, HYDRA, the Hand, almost accidentally slew war orphan; in war, separated from Bucky, Bucky fought alongside time-displaced modern era Captain America until modern era Avengers recovered their colleague; saved Michael Kramer from Red Skull, working with Howling Commandos), faced N2 and Mister Sinister, and faced Fang (who later died in Hiroshima and thus became one with the Everwraith). In April 1945 he stormed the Red Skull's bunker with Red Guardian, Patriot, Spirit of '76, in his last WWII battle with Red Skull. Then, during the final days of the war, he was trying to stop a bomb-loaded drone-plane launched by Nazi technician Baron Heinrich Zemo when the plane exploded, killing his partner Bucky; and throwing him unhurt into icy Arctic waters. The Super-Soldier formula prevented crystallization of Captain America's bodily fluid, allowing him to enter a state of suspended animation. The Avengers discovered Rogers' body in the North Atlantic, his costume under his soldier's uniform and still carrying his shield. Rogers had been preserved in a block of ice since 1945, which melted after the block was thrown back into the ocean by an enraged Sub-Mariner. When Rogers revived, he related his last, failed mission in the closing days of the war. Rogers accepted membership in the Avengers, and although he soon adjusted to modern times well enough to eventually assume leadership of the team, he was plagued by guilt for not being able to prevent Bucky's death. He also undertook missions for the national security agency S.H.I.E.L.D., which was commanded by his old war comrade Nick Fury. Rogers established a residence in the Red Hook neighborhood of Brooklyn, New York and has discovered that Bucky had been held in suspended animation throughout the Cold War performing assassinations as the Winter Soldier. Recently, when S.H.I.E.L.D. suggested the Super Hero Registration Act. Maria Hill, the current leader of S.H.I.E.L.D., propositioned Rogers and the Avengers to to join S.H.I.E.L.D. in enforcement of the act. When he refused, Hill had her trained "Superhuman Response Unit" attack him. During the scuffle Rogers avoided being tranquilized and managed to escape by lodging his shield in an aircraft and forcing the pilot to fly him to safety. Soon after, at the Baxter Building the Watcher told the heroes who had gathered there about the Captain's escape. The registration act will soon be a law. Anyone not willing to register their identity will be arrested, but now have a leader in the form of Captain America. Characteristics Height: 6'2" (1.88 m) Weight: 240 lbs (109 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Blond Unusual Features: None Powers Strength Level: Captain America is as physically strong as a human can potentially be in the Marvel Universe, without being considered superhuman and can lift approximately 800 lbs. Known Powers: The Super Soldier Serum has metabolized amd enhanced all of his bodily functions to the peak of human efficiency. Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Rogers in the mainstream Marvel Universe has no superhuman powers, although as a result of the Super-Soldier serum, he is transformed from a frail young man into a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. Captain America is as intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable as it is possible for a human being to be without being considered superhuman. *''Peak Human Strength: Captain America's physical strength is enhanced to the peak of human potential. *Peak Human Speed: Captain American can run at a speed of 35 miles per hour easily and has run a mile in a minute. *Peak Human Agility: Captain America's agility is superior to that of any Olympic athlete that has ever competed. *Peak Human Stamina: Captain America's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles, granting him phenomenal endurance. He can exert himself at peak capacity for up to one hour. *Peak Human Durability: Captain America's ability to resist or recover from injury and disease are superior to those of most ordinary humans. However, he can still be injured in much the same way. :*Disease Resistance: Captain America is highly resistant to most diseases. :*Alcohol Immunity: Captain America is virtually immune to intoxication by consuming alcohol *Peak Human Reflexes: Captain America possesses reaction time superior to any Olympic athlete that has ever competed. *Peak Human Intellect: Captain America's intellect is enhanced to the peak of human ability to learn easily martial arts, weaponry, equipment and tactical strategies. However, this does not extend into areas of science and/or technology. '''Known Abilities:' Captain America has mastered the martial arts of American-style boxing and judo, and has combined these disciplines with his own unique hand-to-hand style of combat. He has also shown skill and knowledge of a number of other martial arts to even pressure point fighting. He engages in a daily regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition. Captain America is one of the finest human combatants Earth has ever known. Miscellaneous Equipment: Cap briefly wore an exoskeleton specially designed by Iron Man and Ant Man while suffering a breakdown of the Super Soldier Serum. Transportation: Captain America regularly uses both a high-performance motorcycle and a van. Weapons: Captain America's only weapon is his shield, a concave disk 2.5 feet in diameter, weighing 12 pounds. It is made of a unique Vibranium-Steel alloy that has never been duplicated. The Shield was cast by American metallurgist Dr. Myron MacLain, who was contracted by the U.S. government to create an impenetrable substance to use for tanks during World War II. During his experiments, MacLain combined Vibranium with Steel alloy he was working with and created the disc-shaped shield. MacLain was never able to duplicate the process due to his inability identify a still unknown factor that played a role in it. The shield was awarded to Captain America by the government several months after the beginning of his career. The shield has great aerodynamic properties: it is able to slice through the air with minimal wind resistance and deflection of path. Its great overall resilience, combined with its natural concentric stiffness, enables it to rebound from objects with minimal loss of angular momentum. It is virtually indestructible: it is resistant to penetration, temperature extremes, and the entire electromagnetic spectrum of radiation. The only way it can be damaged in any way is by tampering with its molecular bonding. Notes * Captain America is subject to all human vulnerabilities, although his immunity to diseases is extraordinary. * He is the only known mortal to be worthy of lifting Mjolnir. * His title of 'Captain' is apparently in tribute to a 'Captain Rogers' who served in the Revolutionary War. Related Articles * Anti-Cap * Avengers * Bucky * The Falcon * Justice (Josiah X) * Lady Lotus * Nomad * Sharon Carter * Viper (Madame Hydra) * US Agent * Patriot (Elijah Bradley) See Also * Character Gallery: Captain America (Steve Rogers) External Links * References * Marvel Directory: Captain America Recommended Readings * Amazing Spider-Man Annual #1 - Cameo Appearance * Amazing Spider-Man #18 - Cameo Appearance * Captain America (Vol. 3) #1 - Heroes Return * Avengers (Vol. 3) #1 - Heroes Return * Avengers (Vol. 3) #2 - Heroes Return * Avengers (Vol. 3) #3 - Heroes Return ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Public Identity Category:Avengers members Category:Single Characters Category:Invaders members Category:Secret Defenders members Category:American Category:Golden Age hu:Amerika Kapitány (Steve Rogers)